Cryogenic technology requires structural members which provide support at cryogenic temperatures, and supports which can provide support between extreme temperature differentials in a cryogenic environment with minimized heat transfer along the member. For example, present superconducting magnet design utilizes support members which extend between the superconducting temperature region at, say, 4.2 K (the temperature of liquid helium) and an outer insulating vacuum vessel region at, say, 300 K (temperature of the ambient conditions). The member must not only provide structural support but also minimize heat leak along the member.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a structural support member for use in a cryogenic environment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a low heat leak structural support member for use in a cryogenic environment.